Sun shades or screens for vehicles are known in the art and exemplary of such prior art structures are those disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,053 Hrytzak et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,012 Thier U.S. Pat. No. 2,248,655 Bila U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,667 Curran U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,501 Johnson ______________________________________
It is a primary object of the present invention, to provide a portable cover that can be attached to an automobile, truck, tractor, recreation vehicle, camper, van, boat, airplane, motorcycle, Jeep, dune buggy, hunting vehicle, and the like. The portable cover will provide shade from the sun to lower the internal temperature of the vehicle and provide protection from the sun's rays and from other atmospheric elements.
It is another primary object to provide such a portable cover that is constructed from waterproof and, for example, camouflage material that can be easily and quickly installed, and easily and quickly removed and stored in the vehicle.